At the Beginning With You
by impossibledreams2007
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Anastasia fan fic. Inspired by my one shot 'Home At Last'. This story follows the beautiful love story of Anya and Dimitri and takes place towards the end of the movie and after. Rating may go up later for mild sexual situations. Please
1. Chapter 1

**Due to some requests I have decided to write another Anya/Dimitri story. Why? Because website needs them! This takes place after the battle with Rasputin. I'm planning to write a huge story involving our favorite love birds. Rating may go up a tad in the future! I hope you enjoy!**

Anya clung to Dimitri's body as he laid there on the ground unconscious. She buried her face in his shirt, not wanting to let go of him as Rasputin was finally getting the justice he deserved. He screamed as loud as he could and finally there was silence. Rasputin was destroyed and out of Anya's life forever. When it felt safe Anya looked up and saw no sign of Rasputin. She sighed of relief. He could never harm her and Dimitri again. She glanced over at Dimitri to see if he was alright. But he laid there and wasn't moving. Anya immediately thought he was dead. She whispered to him, "Dimitri?" But no response. She touched his hand and it felt so cold against her skin, when it used to be so warm when he touched her. He could never hold her or look at her again. Anya began to weep and laid her head on her knee and faced away from him. She could never tell him how much she loved him and how much she wanted to be with him the rest of her life. He was everything she could have ever wanted and now it was never meant to be. She lost him.

But then she heard a groan. A groan so familiar, that it restored all hope that seemed to be lost before. She quickly spun around just to be sure. And there he was! He was alive and sitting up. And clutching his jaw after accidently hitting him with her arms after she spun around.

"Dimitri!" she cried and flung her arms around him. Dimitri was also happy to see her and was quite surprised with her sudden embrace. As much as he wanted to feel himself in her arms he had to, reluctantly, pull away because he was still in pain.

"Ow...ow! Let go, let go..."

"Oh, sorry." she said as she pulled away. The poor thing, she thought. He was in a lot of pain and she felt silly for not thinking. But mainly she was so happy that he was alive. And was so glad to have him here after saving her life for the umpth time.

"I know, I know, ALL men are babies." he scoffed and rolled his eyes as he tried to get up. Anya smiled and was glad to know he still had his sarcastic humor. She loved that about him. She helped him get up and both of them stood in front of each other in their tattered clothes.

"I thought you were going to St. Peters.."

"I was." Anya then had to ask him a very important question, to see if he truly cared for her.

"You didn't take the...?"

"I..I couldn't." He smirked and looked at her lovingly. Anya felt a queasy feeling in her stomach and she wanted to say a million things at the moment, but all she could ask was a simple, "Why?" It was now or never for both of them it seemed like.

"Because...I.." He didn't have to say it. Anya for some reason knew that he did care for her. She could see it his beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that she wanted to look at for the rest of her life. She put her fingers close to his mouth before he could finish his sentence. Their lips got closer to each other. But then they stopped after hearing Pooka's bark. That damn dog, Dimitri thought. They both saw Pooka with Anya's crown. And then he suddenly remembered what Anya had to do. She was to become Grand Duchess and that was it. He felt pretty dumb for almost confessing his love for her. He realized how impossible it was. She couldn't love him. He took the crown from Pooka and held the crown for Anya and said, "They're waiting for you." He handed her the crown and they looked at each other for a moment. Dimitri quickly turned around and headed in the other direction. He had to get out of her life and this time for good. He especially wanted to leave before she could see him cry.

"Dimitri...Dimitri...wait! Please!" He heard her footsteps running behind him and he slowly turned around.

"What... Your Highness?" he said softly.

"Please ...don't call me that, Dimitri. I can't stand it." she admitted.

"Why, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Wanted what? To be a princess? No! Dimitri, all I've ever wanted in my life is to know who I am and to be loved and cared for. To know if I had a real family..."

"And you do with your grandmother. Who I'm sure is missing you terribly right now."

"Will you please just hear me out, for once?" She began to feel a little irritated with his stubbornness. But then again, she was stubborn as well. But she knew she could make him listen. Dimitri pursed his lips and sighed. Anya took a deep breath and said,

"I took this journey with you and Vlad because it was a chance to discover who I was before my years at the orphanage. But little did I know what finding love and happiness truly meant. Sure I found my grandmother and I am so grateful to know that I do have someone in my family alive. I can never repay you for what you did Dimitri. Even though it was a con..."

"But Anya, you have to understand that's how it started out to be. When I got to know you more I realized you were the real Anastasia and..."

"I know and understand. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you that night at the opera when you were trying to tell me. I was just so angry at you...I felt hurt because I thought it was all an act. I can't tell you how much that hurt me."

"I know...I'm so sorry Anya." he said as he gently put her wrist in his hand. She knew he meant it by the look in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

"And I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you that night...and of course slapping you." she grinned and Dimitri couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Hah! Don't worry about it. It didn't hurt...too bad." Actually it really did hurt him a lot he remembered. He knew now not to ever get on Anya's bad side. He figured she probably learned a thing or two about defense at the orphanage growing up.

"Oh, well glad to hear that then." she smiled and then an uncomfortable silence came. Both of them seemed lost and unsure what was going to happen next. He wanted to be with her so bad but he couldn't tell if she felt the same. But Anya suddenly remembered what she was trying to say earlier.

"Anyways, even though it started off as a con, and after the beginning of the trip when you and I were...well it didn't started off to well before did it?"

"Hah! Well...I mean." He had to be frank. "Yeah, I couldn't stand being near you."

"Me neither. No offense but I thought you were a bossy, sissy little child."

"Well if it's all the same, I thought you were a bratty little tom boy who talked too much." Both of them, almost teasingly, glared at each other for a moment and then began to laugh. This wasn't going so bad... but where was she getting at?

"Anya, I don't mean to be rude but is there a point to all of this?"

"Well...I guess I can come straight to the point. Dimitri, I...I don't wanna be Grand Duchess Anastasia."

"What...but why?" He never felt so confused in his life.

"Because I don't need a title to be happy. The only home, love and family I ever wanted was with me all along." she smiled as she looked at him and got closer.

"I don't understand Anya..."

"I think you do Dimitri." With that said she placed her hands on his face, pulled him close and placed her lips on his. Dimitri felt a little shocked at first but quickly kissed back. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had every intention of confessing that night and there she was beating him to it. That was Anya. And that's why he loved her so much. The kiss ended and she looked in his eyes and said the sweetest words he had ever heard.

"I love you, Dimitri. You are the only home, love and family I had ever longed for." She looked at him and wanted to hear if he felt the same. She placed her hand on his cheek again and asked, "Please tell me you feel the same." Dimitri didn't know how to say it at first but he was so ready to say how he felt.

"Anya...I...I love you too." He smiled and quickly kissed her. He loved how her lips felt against his. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. This kiss felt more passionate than the last one and she wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened more. He placed his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer to him. Anya then ran her fingers through his soft, sweet hair. The kiss lasted for what seemed an eternity and when finally ended, their foreheads rested on each others and they looked deeply into each other's eyes for a moment. He was so sweet and wonderful. And he loved her back. She knew he did, but she had to hear it for herself. Dimitri pulled back a little but was still close to Anya.

"Are you sure you don't want the crown?" he asked seriously but it made Anya laugh for some reason.

"I am definitely sure." she smiled as she played with his hair.

"This is too crazy. I..I can't believe this is happening." He smiled and kissed her again and picked her up as he kissed her more. It made her squeal a little and she placed her hands on the back of his neck as he lifted her in the air and twirled her a bit. He felt so silly for once in his life. And it never felt so right either. When the kiss ended they looked at each other and smiled and he lowered her back on the ground. He held her hands tightly in his and he kinda swung them with his like a little child. She thought how adorable he was and felt like he could really open up to her.

Dimitri was curious. "When did you realized you loved me?"

"I don't know really. It seems like most of the trip I did. Even when we fought... I loved you as crazy as that sounds. But I guess it was definite when you held me and kept me close on the boat when I had that...awful nightmare."

"Yeah... I remember. I thought I almost lost you. You almost walked off of that boat and out of my life forever." Anya smiled sincerely and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I know..it was so peculiar. But it all makes sense now after seeing Rasputin tonight and remembering the Romanav curse. He must have concocted that nightmare to... kill me. But when you held me...I felt so safe...like nothing was ever going to harm me." She looked at him so lovingly and she kissed him lightly. It was so sweet and nice. Then she asked.

"What about you? When did you love me?"

"Well I don't know how to say this...but it had to be when I first laid eyes on you."

"You mean at the Catherine Palace 2 weeks ago?"

"Well it was at the palace...but it was more like 10 years ago." Anya looked at him confused and Dimitri couldn't help but grin.

"I don't understand." she said.

"I worked at the palace when I was a boy. When I first arrived there and saw and I instantly fell in love with you. Even though I was 10, as crazy as that sounds!" He chuckeled and continued. "I saw you with your other siblings, and you really stood out to me. I guess it was your spunky, lively spirit you've seem to maintain to this day. After the siege, I just assumed you didn't survive and I just kept thinking about you, whether you were alive or not. I guess later on as I got older, when I started working as a con man, I selfishly thought about you as a scheme to get rich. Forgetting all my feelings I had and began to loose my innocence. Finally, after seeing you again, I admit I didn't think you were really Anastasia, but I began could sense the same feelings I had for you, as Anastasia, 10 years before. I was just to blind to tell until later. But then I was certain you were really the princess and..."

"Hold up, let me get something straight. Was it you that helped me and Grandmama escape that night during the siege? You were that little boy...and the wall?" Her smile couldn't have been wider.

"It sure was." He smiled and brushed his hand along her cheek.

"I can't believe this! Wow...I...I remember you then. You always seemed so lonely and sad. Do you remember when I asked you if you wanted to play with me? I think I was angry at my older sisters for picking on me so I felt kinda lonely that day and I wanted to get to know you."

"Yeah! But then the snotty butler had to take me away. He was so angry that I talked to you because you were a princess and all. But you would say hi to me every now and then. As corny as this sounds, it really made my day because it seemed like you noticed that I was there more than anyone else." He said as he ran his hand down her arm.

"Yeah...I...I can't believe you've been protecting me all this time! And as corny as this sounds...you really must be the man I'm supposed to be with." With that she pulled him into another kiss. It was full of passion and love. Their lips caressed each other as Dimitri pulled her tight against him and Anya the same. Their love felt so real. Anya pulled away and said, "I love you so, so much Dimitri."

"I love you too." He kissed her softly and then he realized he needed to ask her a very important question.

**Hah! I wonder what that question will be? Hehe! There are many more chapters to come. I'm really excited about doing this! Please stay alert and I will update this shortly! Please review and let me know how sucky or how well I'm doing. Hehe! Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! Well here's the next chapter...it's kinda short but I promise more to come! Enjoy!**

Dimitri took Anya's hand and led her towards a bench near the former bridge, before it was destroyed by Rasputin. He sat down and pulled Anya right next to him. He took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, he touched her face and gently pulled her chin and passionately kisseed her. He pulled back and looked at Anya for a moment and then said, "Anya, I know we've only really gotten to know each other for almost the past 2 weeks now, but I really do love you so much and I hope you don't think we're moving too fast."

"I don't, not at all. I love you too."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with this...because I am if you are." he said as he grasped her hand with his.

"I definitely am." she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Good. Well again, tell me if I am going too fast...but there is something I need to ask you."

"Sure." Anya smiled and noticed how nervous Dimitri seemed to be. It was almost laughable. He tries to be brave and confident in almost everything he does, and for some reason, he looked nervous. Anya had a pretty good idea what was going to happen, but sat there patiently on the bench and watched Dimitri as he got up. He twiddled his fingers a bit, cleared his throat and looked at her as he stood in front of her. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Anya, I know we've only been with each other for a short time now, and I knew you a bit growing up as well...but I feel like I have made a instant connection with you. Like I've known you all my life. And I've fallen madly in love with you. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever known and I can't and never will go through a single day without thinking about you. I always want to be by your side. I want to wake up with you each morning and spend the rest of my life, each day, with you." He got on his knees and took Anya, smiling and teary eyed, by the hand and held it tight as he looked back at her.

"I love you so much. And I know I don't have much to offer you. I know you are a princess and I am nothing but a conman. Well I was a conman...those days are over now. And if you give me a chance, I promise I will start a new life. No more cons, I promise. I want to always be honest with you. Anya...I guess what I am trying to ask you is...well...will you marry me?"

"Oh Dimitri..."

"Anya, I love you more than anything. And I swear on my life that I will take care of you. I'll find a steady job and we'll have a house. I want to have children with you Anya and grow old with you. Oh Anya...my darling Anastasia...please say you will marry me?" He couldn't even take a breath after saying all that. His chest felt so tight and he started to sweat a little bit. He looked into her eyes, and could see streams of tears falling down her face. She smiled and gripped on his hands tightly and she spoke the sweetest words he ever heard.

"Dimitri...you are the love of my life. I am so madly in love with you. And I want to marry you more than anything!"

"You're kidding? Really!" He stood up and pulled her up from the bench.

Laughing and smiling she replied, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately and he kissed her back with the same intensity. He then picked her up and twirled her around with Pooka barking near them. She wrapped his arms around him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder as he brought her down. He kissed her on top of her head and held her close. He then kissed her forehead and lifted her chin with his fingers up to look at him.

"I can't tell you how happy you made me just now. You sure you want to do this? You don't want to stay with your grandmother and keep your title?"

"Oh I'm sure." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips and rested her forehead on his. They both took a moment and looked at each other and held their hands. Finally, Dimitri asked.

"Well what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know. Do you want to get married right away?"

"You mean elope?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? You don't want your grandmother or Vlad and Sophie see you get married?"

"I do...but I'm afraid of getting this out publicly you know? I'm afraid of reporters hounding us. I just want to get married secretly before anyone tries to stop us."

"Sure. If that's what you want."

"Well now that we're on this subject...I also think Grandmama should tell the public that I was a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as crazy as it sounds...I don't want people to know I'm Anastasia. I want to have a normal life with you and not be bothered by the media. I think it'll be best to have her not mention me ever to anyone. Does that make any sense?."

"Of course it does. Absolutely. You sure that is what you want?"

"Yes" She brushed his cheek with her hand and smiled.

"Well alright. But we need to get back to the palace and let her know...and if you want we can get married somewhere here in Paris tonight."

"That sounds wonderful. But let's leave her a note, I'm afraid we'll have to do that because of time and such if we want to get married. And I can get my belongings as well...quickly of course."

"Ok. We'll go back to the palace, leave your grandmother a note, get your belongings, find a place and someone to marry us tonight and we'll catch a boat and go somewhere."

"That sounds perfect! But where will we go?"

"I don't care. Just anywhere. I just want to be with you." He kissed her and held her close.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He kissed her again and then said, "Well let's hurry." He grabbed her hand and they both headed back to the palace with Pooka following behind.

**Next chapter will be up real soon! I hope it's ok so far! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! You rock and thank you for reading this! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so so much for the reviews! I can't tell you how much it means! Alright here's a new chapter with more to come! Woot!**

Anya, Dimitri and Pooka quickly headed back towards the palace. They had to get Anya's stuff first before they did anything. Luckily Dimitri had his suitcase with him already since he was going to leave Paris that night anyway. Theyarrived atthe main entrance, which was surprisingly unguarded. They were expecting to be stopped by someone but there was nobody there which made it easier for them to get in and leave with no trouble. They managed to get into the palace without being noticed. They ran through the door and headed towards the staircase. They hurried upstairs and ran all the way up to Anya's room. Anya quickly ran in and Dimitri closed the door behind him. Anya pulled her suitcase out from underneath her bed and then ran straight to her closet.

"Can I help you pack anything Anya?" he said as he put Pooka down on the floor.

"No I'm good but thanks," she reached her closet and began to pull some clothes out.

She grabbed some dresses, her hair brush, undergarments, a few pairs of shoes and some jewelry. She then grabbed the music box from her dresser and placed it carefully in her suitcase. She closed it and then smiled at Dimitri. She kissed him lightly on the lips and Dimitri smiled. She then sat down on her bed and grabbed a piece of paper from her night stand and started to look for a pen. She then saw one on the dresser.

"Could you toss me that pen please?"

"Sure! No problem." He grabbed the pen and lightly tossed it to her. He then sat at the foot of the bed as Anya began to write.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm writing Grandmama a note." she wrote as quickly as she could. When she finished she looked over to see if there were any mistakes. It was short and sweet and it didn't explain much, because Anya wasn't sure what exactly what was going to happen. She would just leave her a note, hoping Grandmama would understand that she chose to be with Dimitri after the conversation they had earlier that evening. The note was short and she wanted to write more. But she knew that this was good for now and that she would try and call or write to her as soon as she was able to. She looked over it one more time...

_Dear Grandmama,_

_Wish me luck! We'll be in Paris again soon! A bientot! _

_I'll love you always, Anastasia (Anya)_

_P.S. Please tell everyone that I wasn't Anastasia after all. I feel better if this were kept a secret. I promise I will contact you as soon as I can. Dimitri sends you his love._

"Where are you going to put the note at?" Dimitri asked.

"I guess in Grandmama's living room that's next to her bedroom." she stood up and grabbed her suitcase. Dimitri picked his up as well and followed Anya to her grandmother's living room. They walked into her common room and placed the letter on a table next to the window. She looked back at Dimitri and took his hand. She smiled at him and he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Hand in hand with suitcases they went around to find the nearest church. It was only 9:30 pm and surely there had to be a minister awake and at a church. They searched on two or three streets until they found a tiny Catholic church. Dimitri began to feel a little nervous. Not nervous of the marriage to Anya, but where he was getting married. He almost forgot he was Jewish. Then again, he hadn't been to Temple in years. Not that he cared where they got married at this point, he felt like he had to tell Anya about his religion. Just to be honest with her.

"Anya, I forgot to mention something to you," he said as they approached the church entrance.

"What is it?"

"Well not that it matters, I don't really care where we get married at. But I am Jewish."

"Oh no! I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"No it's ok. But I just wanted to know if it was ok with you. I'm sorry I'm just now thinking about this. You don't mind that I'm Jewish do you? Because I don't care if you're a Christian."

"Of course I don't mind," she kissed him on the cheek. "So it won't bother you if we got married here?"

"Not at all." And with that they headed towards the door.

They opened the door and slowly went inside. It was only lit by candlelight so it was fairly dark inside. There were beautiful stain glass windows all over the walls."

"I haven't been to church in a while. The orphanage I grew up in took us to a nearby Catholic church every Sunday."

"Yeah I can't even remember the last time I went to Temple." he replied softly. They looked to see if there was anyone in sight. It was so quiet and a little cold. They looked around more, hoping to find someone to help them. They finally reached the sanctuary and saw a old priest at the altar. A little boy was near by him who appeared to be an acolyte. He started to take out some of the candles. They probably were about to leave for the evening. Dimitri and Anya walked down the aisle and headed towards the priest.

"Excuse me sir. But we were hoping if you could us a favor?"

"What is it my son?" Dimitri and Anya put their suitcases in the fews with Pooka sitting on top of them.

"Well my fiancé and I were hoping if you could marry us tonight?" He couldn't help but smile at her when he said that. He loved the fact that he could call her his fiancé, and pretty soon he would call her his wife, he hoped.

"Now? Could you not come back tommorow?"

"I'm sorry, but we really can't." Dimitri said respectfully. "We really want to get married tonight, and if there is any way you can perform the ceremony tonight, we would appreciate it."

"Well...I guess that will be fine. But it'll be brief if that's ok?"

"That's perfect." Anya proudly replied.

* * *

While the wedding was taking place, the Dowager Empress Marie couldn't find Anastasia anywhere. She had a feeling that her granddaughter left to be with Dimitri, since they had that discussion earlier, but she had to be sure she wasn't kidnaped or anything bad happened to her. She had a few policemen searching the gardens and the coronation ceremony was still occurring in the ballroom. The guests began to wonder when Anastasia was going to make her appearance. Sophie and Marie went upstairs to Marie's bedroom suite as they awaited reports.

"Where on earth would she go?"

"I'm not quite sure at this moment Sophie."

"Vladdy is so worried about her. I just hope she's alright."

Marie looked out towards her window into the night view of Paris. She then noticed a white card on her table near the window. She hoped it was from Anastasia. She picked it up and began to read the note. She sighed of relief and smiled. _She chose her path_, she thought. Sophie, with a puzzled look, went towards Marie and Marie gave her the note with a smile on her face. Sophie squealed with joy.

"Why...they eloped! Isn't this romantic! It's a perfect ending!"

"No. It's a perfect beginning." She blew a kiss to the window and smiled. Sophie nodded and knew what she meant by that. She smiled and said,

"I'm sure they are going to be so happy! I can't wait to tell Vladdy."

"You realize that it'll be just the three of us who will keep this a secret? It's important that we can not tell anyone about this, for their own safety."

"Oui, of course! But how do we tell everyone downstairs?"

"We'll just announce that there was a mistake and it turned out that she wasn't Anastasia after all and they can go home."

"Just like that?" Sophie asked.

"Yes. That simple." Vlad bursted in with a worried look on his face.

"Pardon me your Grace. But we can't find her anywhere."

"It's alright Vladdy, she's fine!" Sophie said as she came and touched his arms.

"Is that true?" he asked and Sophie then handed him the letter Anya wrote. He smiled and put his hand on his heart.

"I knew it." He said heartily.

"Well, I believe it's time I make the announcement."

"What announcement?" Vlad asked. Sophie then explained what was going on.

Marie walked down the stairs, gracefully and with dignity, followed by Vlad and Sophie, who walked down arm in arm. They headed towards the ball room and when they were noticed, a trumpet played to announce the arrival of the Dowager Empress. Everyone stopped from their dancing and bowed as Marie entered the room and walked up to the platform in front of everyone. She cleared her throat and smiled at the guests and said,

"Madames and Monsieurs, I welcome you all to tonight's ceremony and I appreciate you coming tonight for this celebration. Unforunately, I'm afriad there will be no ceremony taking place. It turns out that Anastasia didn't turn out to be Anastasia after all." Gasps and shocked faces came from several people in the room. Soon a loud murmur swept across the room, until Marie raised her hand calmly in front of her to indicate to quiet down. Thetalking quickly ceasedand Marie continued.

"Thank you. Again, I apologize for this mistake. I feel that it would be best to end the ball right now. I will not accept any questions from the press or anyone elseat this time. I wish you all a pleasant evening and a safe drive home. Thank you and good evening." She then walked down the stairs and out of the room with Vlad and Sophie walking behind her. They went upstairs as the guests were being ushered out of the palace.

* * *

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do, now and forever." Dimitri said as he faced Anya. He looked into her eyes with full of love and truth. Anya could see in his eyes how much he loved her. She started to tear up and as the priest asked her the same question and she replied,

"I do, now and forever." She squeezed his tightly and smiled. The priest then chanted the final prayer. Anya mouthed "I love you" to Dimitri and he replied back as well. Not really listening to what the priest was saying, they kept looking at each other and imagined what their future had in store for them. They then snapped out of it when the priest spoke, "You may now kiss the bride." With no hesitation, Dimitri leaned in and kissed Anya lightly and cupped her face in his hands. Anya pulled back and smiled and kissed him one more time. They giggled and hugged each other. The priest smiled and said,

"Congratulations dear ones. I just need to you two to sign these marriage papers and you can be on your way."

He grabbed 2 documents that were underneath the alter table and handed them a pen. Dimitri signed his first as Dimitri Horowitz. He handed her the pen and as he did, Anya signed it as Anya Horowitz. She loved this new name that she just wrote. It felt so right. They thanked the priest, grabbed their suitcases and Pooka followed behind them as they headed out the door.

**New chapter will be up soon! Yey!**


End file.
